1. Technical Field
The invention relates to exercise devices, particularly to steppers.
2. Related Art
Office workers who lack exercise always expect a convenient and simple exercise. Usually they can not have a room which is large enough to accommodate a large exercise device. Thus compact and efficient steppers appear in the market and become popular.
Steppers may enhance cardiopulmonary function and exercise legs. Stepping exercise is aerobics, which does not tend to tire in comparison with traditional exercises. Steppers can exercise legs and hips to lose weight. The cardiopulmonary function can be enhanced if stepping faster.
Conventional steppers are provided with hydraulic cylinders. Stepping frequency might be limited by the hydraulic cylinders, so that the stepping frequency is hard to be adjusted for various users. Therefore, the conventional steppers must be improved.